


Until the Sunset (Sonic Forces AU)

by Jackal_girl_01



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackal_girl_01/pseuds/Jackal_girl_01
Kudos: 3





	Until the Sunset (Sonic Forces AU)

Chapter 1

The setting sun was on the horizon casting shadows what little surrounding it might have left. Smoke and debris still present in the air, shattered badniks parts scattered throughout the hard pavement and destroyed roads. Sighing Tails quietly starting to pick up any spare parts that might be salvageable to be put to some use. The war has been going on for the past five years now, so far the resistance didn't give up hope just yet. The last remaining sunlight probuy him some light to see his surroundings, putting the spare destroyed badniks parts inside his bag. 

The bag was damaged and slowly being ragged by the passing of time, and the close encounters he faced alone over the past five years of the war. War….the very thing that had caused him to slowly lose his sanity with each passing day. The very same war that was planned by an insanity scientist that finally defeated his blue hedgehog foe. The same one where everything changes in front of their eyes. 

Miles put away the last of the metal part in his bag, quietly starting looking for any salvageable foods or items to take back with him to restock his supplies shelves. The resistance successfully claimed some of the old Eggman's underground bunkers scattered throughout the world. Knuckles and Amy two of the resistance commander in chief, give Tails a choice to move his workshop to one of the bunkers to expanded their underground main base. he agree with their conditions and used the bunker as a home and work repair shop, for the resistance members to get their wispons updates or repairs sometimes even both. 

He stopped in front of one of Ghost Town’s grocery stores it’s windows were boarded up with wooden planks with the doors locked left abandoned like other stores, streets, sidewalls, shops, and roads due to the residences evacuation during the beginning of the war five years ago. Shops and market booths left in ruins with their prepared items and supplies laying on the ground from the panic and chaos. Some of the buildings and homes were reduced to rubble by the numbers of bombing and badniks invasion along with raids. Feels like everything just stops in places, harmony replaced with chaos and happiness with despair.

“Everything had gone to shit, thanks to this war and to HE…” the last word was full of toxic hatred. Sighing he did a quick scan of his surroundings and turned his attention to the locked door reach for something in his bag. Pulling out and bobbing pin, lockpick, and screwdriver and examining the door, the door knob was old and could pop the door open with all three tools. However, he didn’t want to risk losing or break his tools that he founded on one of his scavenges. After a few moments of thinking Tails picks up a bobbin pin, inserts it in the keyhole and starts lockpicking the locked door. With a click the door unlock picking up his tools and placing them back in his bag, Tails places his hand slowly on the doorknob and turns it.

With a low small creak from the door hinges Miles pushes open the door at its full capacity, entering the store, quickly shutting it behind him. Exhaling breath of anxiety that he had held back during the beginning of his scavenging, felt a bit comfortable. Leaning his back against the door sends a cooling chill down his fur and spine. Inside the grocery store there were canned goods laying of the cracked tile, leaving some of them with their lids opened to cause the food inside to spoil. With their experiences date past due. 

Some of the stock shelves were either flipped over, damaged by the evacuation or raids, or their homes now house rats, mice, spiders, and cockroaches over the five years timespan. Quietly the two-tailed fox starts his collection and searches for any available foods that can be still salvageable with their experience date haven't arrived yet. Maybe if he was lucky enough, he can find some meat to replace the rat stew he had for the past few weeks. Or even some chocolate bars to keep his dragger from rusting by the pasting years. Sighing he picked up the last of canned food and placed it inside his bag, and continued his searches for any fruits or vegetables or even some seeds so he grows his own food instead of scavenging for it. 

“So far there’s nothing but canned foods and spoiled meat products...fuck!, there isn’t any medicine supplies or even basic necessities for daily use! Five years of this shitty war! And for what!? Let Eggman walk over all of us!” Tails curses himself in anger and kicks an unexpected cardboard box to release the boiling frustration inside him. Causing the box to lay on its side thankfully with its inside empty. 

Walking towards the minisure plant section to calm himself down before he lash out on more innocent boxes in his award. Luckily for him the section hasn't been scavenged. Probably due to some rouge scavengers thinking that plants aren't necessarily to five year long running war. Or even can’t perbuy food anymore due to the limited amount of freshwater around the cities and towns left in destructive hands of war. Picking up the boxes he kicked a few moments ago, Tails started to stock the empty with seed packs and different types of median-size plants that might fit inside. 

Satisfied with the result Tails pack up the box by closing it by its flips and tape it shut. A final quick scan around him found no shape of a chocolate bar or any meat products on the shelves, shaking his head in disappointment. Tails pick up the box and carry it with him exiting the store by using the back entrance. Stepping outside to the twilight sky letting the store back door closing behind him start walking his way back to the bunker. 

"Well I didn't find any meat or chocolate bar this time around ...but I did manage to find some plants that surprisingly survive the raid. I’ll probably send a message to Silver. He’s probably going to squeak in delight from seeking all those plants. Anyway the idea of an underground garden isn’t really a bad idea now that I think about it, I need to attach the idea that as well…” mumbling to himself trying to pass the time with self-talk. Trying not to make his mind wonder this time around. 

Making a turn at the corner of an alleyway Tails set the box down on the dry ground. And slowly undercover a secret passageway by removing several prices of oversized trash and bags out of the way. opening the hatch, picking up the boxes, placing several items back in places, and stepping inside it letting the blended door close behind him. Miles Prower safely returns home with a small spark of hope in his eyes and slowly makes his way through the narrow and dimly lit passageway to his bunker home.


End file.
